


Message

by Akashita



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akashita/pseuds/Akashita
Summary: Even in times of war it's never too late for a miracle.
Relationships: Maiev Shadowsong/Illidan Stormrage
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Message

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/gifts).



> This fic is dedicated to The_Rose, because of all of her fics that never let the tag die and her unstoppable imagination. 
> 
> I owe you a thousand more.
> 
> X

_When was the last time she was close to him? How did his lips taste?_

In a solitary cabin in Darkshore Maiev shifted uncomfortable in her bed, the sound of distant chatting from the day guards. Her dreams kept betraying her, bringing back memories of him.

Frustrated, she slipped her hand between her folds and caressed, automatically, trying to get rid of the distraction and be able to sleep. It didn't take long, a few precise strokes and everything was over. Except it wasn't. When Maiev was finally drifting into unconsciousness the sound of his voice in her mind caught her out of guard. It was clear, intentional and seductive. She could hear him smiling at his last word. Illidan... always so naughty when no one else was listening.

The crystal glimed between her clothes and she glanced it in her palm, just a second before the voice called her again.

\- You there?

\- Yes, I am here.

Their heavy breaths in the ethereal silence, so heavy with emotions.

\- I was thinking about you. I miss you.

It sounded finite. She felt a strange tightness in her chest. She didn't like the foreign feeling, it made her feel so un-her. For a moment she wished they could see each other, she wished it until she felt a tear roll down her face.

\- I thought about you as well. I miss you too.

Never was she so clear with emotions. It made her feel vulnerable, weak. He knew.

\- Is it night?

\- Day

\- Go to sleep, they need you. 

Unconciously she relaxed again, so many words trapped in her throat. Not now, not yet.

\- Stay save.

\- I will. You too.

\- Illidan?

\- Yes?

\- Don't take so long.

This time, she truly heard him chuckle.

\- I won't. I love you

Her reply was met by a fading crystal. Maybe next time...


End file.
